La Primera Cita de Isabella
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Debido a una situación inesperada Isabella tiene una cita, pero no es con Phineas. ¿Que hara nuestro pelirrojo inventor al respecto cuando se entere de esto? Phinbella con algo de Canderemy y Ferbnessa
1. Chapter 1

La primera cita de Isabella

Por.- Gochi Glay Lover

Primera Parte

_[Disclairmer: Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire y Jeff "_Swampy_" _Marsh_ y esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro]_

A sus 16 años, Phineas Flynn era sin duda uno de los jóvenes más inteligentes y prometedores que jamás vivieran en el Área Limitrofe. Con una inusitada cabeza con forma triangular, un fiero cabello pelirrojo y una sonrisa incomparable contaba con una sorprendente imaginación junto con un increíble ingenio que solo eran superados por su generosidad, humildad y su inacabado optimismo.

Junto con su hermano Ferb Fletcher, ingeniero incomparable y caballero taciturno de verdosa cabellera, eran la epitome de la vanguardia en Danville.

Ambos se hicieron de renombre con los alocados pero sorprendentes inventos que día tras día, verano tras verano dejaban sin aliento a más de uno y brindaban diversión y esparcimiento a chicos y grandes por igual. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el renombre, inteligencia e ingenio había algo en lo que Phineas Flynn era un absoluto desastre.

El romance

Y si había alguien que lo sabia mejor que nadie esa era Isabella García-Shapiro, la mejor amiga y vecina de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher. Una bella jovencita de esbelta figura y radiante cabellera negra como el ónix.

La joven de ascendencia judío-mexicana había guardado y cultivado en su corazón un creciente cariño por el pelirrojo inventor desde una muy tierna edad, sin embargo a la edad de 16 años el joven con cabeza de dorito seguía completamente ajeno al gran cariño que la pelinegra sentía por él.

Con un suspiro derrotado la joven entró a su hogar y dejó su mochila en el sillón de la sala.

- ¡Ya llegué mamá! - saludó mientras se adentraba a la cocina donde Vivian Garcia-Shapiro terminaba de preparar la comida

- ¡Oh, Isa, ya llegaste! Qué bueno que estas aquí, justo estoy terminando de preparar la comida, ¿Podrías ayudarme a servir la mesa? Pero no pongas el plato de tu papá que hoy va a quedarse a comer en el trabajo. ¿Y cómo te fue el día de hoy en la escuela hija? Espero que muy bien. Recuerda que mañana sábado te ofreciste a ayudar en la oficina de turismo de Danville, por lo que recuerda que debes terminar hoy todos tus deberes.

- Si mamá, hoy me fue muy bien y no te preocupes, hoy no tengo muchos deberes por lo que terminaré pronto con ellos para mañana no tener inconvenientes - contestó Isabella mientras preparaba la mesa.

Desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria Isabella junto con algunas de sus amigas de la antigua tropa de exploradoras dedicaban algunos fines de semana para apoyar en proyectos altruistas o simplemente por el beneficio de la ciudad. Este fin de semana se iba a presentar un gran juego de futbol entre el equipo de Danville contra los Narinas de Snifferton, por lo que habría muchos extranjeros que visitarían la ciudad e Isabella junto con Adyson y Ginger se habían ofrecido como guías.

Tras una generosa comida y una plática amena, Isabella se dedicó a ayudar en la casa y terminar sus deberes escolares.

Normalmente en otros días hubiera ido a visitar a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher sin embargo ese día ambos tenían cita con el dentista por lo que sabía que no habría gran invento del día, sin contar claro el que siempre creaban en la escuela, por lo que tras terminar sus obligaciones decidió pasar el resto del día chateando con sus amigas.

El sábado despuntó con una mañana luminosa y un alegre sol de primavera. Isabella desayunó un licuado con pan tostado y tras despedirse de sus padres salió en su bicicleta.

Aun tenía suficiente tiempo para visitar a Phineas antes de dirigirse al centro de Danville, por lo que dejando su bicicleta recargada al frente de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella se dirigió al patio trasero, donde como cada sábado ya se encontraban Phineas y Ferb sentados bajo el viejo árbol.

- Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - saludó la pelinegra como ya era costumbre y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Phineas volteó a verla.

- Hola Isabella, Ferb y yo esperamos la visita de nuestros primos de Inglaterra - contesto el pelirrojo mientras que el taciturno peliverde solo asintió.

- Oh que interesante, me imagino que vienen a presenciar el juego de los Narinas - comentó Isa mientras se acercaba y acariciaba a Perry, quien como siempre estaba recostado junto a sus dueños.

- Así es, será espectacular, pero mientras esperamos, Ferb y yo decidimos crear un dispositivo que nos permita ver el juego en todos los ángulos y también nos deje repetir las jugadas.

Justo en ese momento Ferb sacó unos binoculares que tenían varios cables y antenas y que mostraban diversas escenas en sus múltiples lentes.

- Asombroso - comentó la chica - Bien, me voy, prometí ayudar en el comité de turismo el día de hoy, pero creo que estare libre para la hora del juego. Podríamos ver el juego juntos Phin - comentó la pelinegra mientras batía sus pestañas con coquetería.

- Claro Isabella, estaremos todos juntos, tu, Ferb, nuestros primos y yo - contestó Phineas e Isabella no pudo más que suspirar con fastidio.

- Nos vemos chicos - se despidió y salió del patio, tomó su bicicleta y partió rumbo al centro de nuevo con el corazón apesadumbrado. No importaba que hiciera o dijera, Phineas jamás se fijaba en ella... a veces sentía que todo era en vano y que tal vez lo mejor sería conocer a alguien más.

Mientras tanto Phineas y Ferb terminaban de darle sus toques finales a su invento cuando llegaron algunos de sus primos.

- Hola primo Ferb, primo Phineas - saludo Beckham retirando el flequillo rubio de su frente- ¿Como están, listos para el gran juego?

- Hey Beckham, como están, nosotros estamos listos, Danville arrollará a los Narinas.

- En tus sueños - contesto Pelé mientras trataba de acomodar su alborotado cabello rubio - los Narinas tienen a un nuevo medio campista que es excelente, Danville no durará ni un minuto.

- Bien, eso lo veremos... oigan... ¿Y Beckham y Eliza? - preguntó Phineas al ver que no estaban presentes.

- Beckham decidió ir a dar un tour por la ciudad y Eliza está adentro platicando con Candace sobre bebés y otras cosas.

- Ya veo, bueno, aun tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que inicie el juego, que les parece si jugamos futbol un rato - pregunto Phin mientras Ferb detrás suyo dominaba un balón.

- Brillante - contesto Pelé antes de que todos se repartieran en equipos, justo en ese momento Phineas se giro rumbo al árbol y preguntó

- Oigan ¿Y Perry? - Ferb se encogió de hombros mientras Beckham rascaba su rubia cabellera y preguntaba.

- En serió, ¿Quién es Perry?

Mientras tanto, Perry el Ornitorrinco se encontraba en su guarida escuchando las instrucciones por parte del Mayor Monograma.

- Buenos días Agente P. nos enteramos que el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz ha comprado una entrada para el juego de futbol de esta tarde, por lo que pensamos que tal vez, solo tal vez, Doofenshmitz sea fanático del juego, sin embargo también es posible que esté planeando algo malvado, recuerda aquella vez que creó el Lluvia-inador cuando se enojó porque un juego de futbol interrumpió la transmisión de su telenovela favorita, esa...¿Cómo se llamaba...?

- El Matador de Amor, señor - contestó Carl desde fuera de la pantalla.

- Si, como sea, tu misión es vigilarlo y evitar que cometa algún acto malvado, suerte Agente P.

~ A-gen-te P ~

- Bienvenidos a Danville, ciudad de belleza arquitectónica y gran historia, mi nombre es Isabella Garcia-Shapiro y seré su guía el día de hoy - saludó la chica a su segundo y último grupo del día.

El tour por el centro de Danville tomaba alrededor de una hora y recorría los lugares más interesantes, desde el Museo de Historia Natural hasta la Casa de Opera de Danville finalizando de nueva cuenta en el centro de turismo de la ciudad.

El primer grupo de Isabella había incluido más que nada adultos y niños, pero este grupo tenía una variedad más amplia, encontrándose jóvenes e incluso personas de la tercera edad, quienes en su gran mayoría vestían la playera del equipo Narinas.

Isabella llevaba un simple pantalón de vestir negro junto con una blusa polo color naranja con el escudo del Area Limitrofe en el pecho y una visera naranja con la frase "Guía Turístico" en letras blancas.

Pronto hubo terminado el recorrido y mientras Isabella despedía a los turistas, sintió como una mano tocaba el hombro.

- Hola - saludó un muchacho que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra bajo el jersey de los Narinas. Su cabello era castaño, corto y algo alborotado en el frente. Tenía unos lentes de montura fina y hablaba con acento inglés.

- Hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó Isabella con cortesía alejándose un poco de la entrada del autobús, para permitir que el siguiente guía y grupo lo abordaran.

- Si, ¿Eres Isabella, cierto? No sé si me recuerdes pero yo soy primo de Ferb..

- Ah sí, eres el primo Beckham, cierto - preguntó isabella con una gran sonrisa. Desde la primera vez que los conociera, a los 10 años, los primos de Ferb habían regresado de vez en cuando para visitar a la familia Flynn-Fletcher y en varias de esas ocasiones Isabella había estado presente.

- Así es, te reconocí de inmediato, no has cambiado nada solo que ahora te ves mucho más hermosa - respondió Beckham con cierta coquetería e Isabella no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

Si bien era cierto que en la preparatoria contaba con cierta popularidad, casi nunca nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa.

- Gracias Beckham...

- Llámame Beck - la interrumpió con una sonrisa. De todos los amigos que tenía su primo Ferb, Beckham siempre se sintió más identificado con la mexicana y sin saber bien porque no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, aunque siempre lo atribuyó a que la chica era una excelente futbolista.

- Entonces tu llámame Isa - respondió ella aun con rubor en sus mejillas. Era extraño, pero no podía evitar lo mucho que había cambiado el británico desde su última visita. Atras había quedado el aspecto de nerd aburrido que tuviera hace año y medio en su última visita, ahora lucía mas casual y atlético.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué haces por acá? Me imagino que vienes a ver el juego - señaló Isabella mientras hacía una seña hacia el jersey de Beck.

- Claro, además vamos a estar unos días más de visita en la ciudad

- Genial

- Así es, y tu bella dama, ¿Planeas ir al juego de hoy? - preguntó él mientras le ofrecía el brazo, el cual ella tomó con algo de reticencia y un nuevo sonrojo, luego ambos comenzaron a caminar por la acera rumbo a la calle Maple

- Si, no me lo perdería por nada - respondió ella - Estoy segura que Danville ganará

- ¿En serió? ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? - preguntó el mientras la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Apostar?

- Así es, yo creo que los Narinas van a derrotar a Danville y tú crees lo contrario, así que, qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? - preguntó Isabella mirando al chico británico.

- Bien, que te parece lo siguiente, si tu ganas seré tu esclavo todo un día, pero si yo gano tendrás que salir en una cita conmigo.

Isabella se detuvo en seco y miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Una cita? - pregunto con voz chillona y se alejo unos pasos de Beck - Pe-pe-pero no y tu y Phin y los Narinas y yo y... ¡¿Una cita?

- Jejeje, tranquila Isa, es solo una cita entre amigos - respondió el levantando las manos levemente - No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia ni nada similar, pero de verdad pienso que eres muy linda y me gustaría salir a pasear por Danville contigo.

Isabella se había quedado sin habla mirando al joven de Inglaterra. De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho esta era la más inesperada de todas.

Ella nunca antes había tenido una cita y si era completamente franca estaba esperando que su primera cita fuera con Phineas, sin embargo aquí estaba este chico de voz profunda y apariencia de estrella pidiéndole salir en una cita con él.

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no debía aceptar la apuesta, que fuera lo que fuera su corazón siempre sería de Phineas, sin embargo, otra parte pequeñita le decía que no perdía nada con aceptar. Después de todo solo sucedería si los Narinas ganaban y además era simplemente una cita entre amigos, no tenía que ser algo romántico.

También estaba esa voz pequeñita y solitaria que le decía que pasara lo que pasara Phineas jamás se fijaría en ella, sino lo había hecho en los últimos años, menos lo haría ahora y que ella tenía que seguir adelante.

- De acuerdo - contesto Isabella extendiendo su brazo para sellar la apuesta, sin embargo Beckham en lugar de estrechar su mano, la tomó y la beso con galantería. De nuevo Isabella sintió su rostro arder.

- B-bien, llegamos a mi casa, te veré luego en el juego Beck, adiós - de despidió ella y se apresuró a llevar su bicicleta al garaje.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban todos en el estadio, la familia Flynn-Fletcher junto con Candace y su esposo Jeremy, los primos de Ferb, la familia Garcia-Shapiro, Buford y Baljeet.

- Esto es tan emocionante - aplaudió Baljeet mientras veía como entraban las alineaciones de ambos equipos.

- Yo sigo sin entender que le ven de interesante a este juego, no se compara con el futbol americano - respondió Buford de mala gana mientras abrazaba de manera casi posesiva un balón de americano.

- El juego es muy interesante Buford - respondió Phineas mientras levantaba sus nuevos binoculares y presionaba algunos botones - solo que tu estas obsesionado con el futbol americano.

- No estoy obsesionado, solo me gusta mucho y lo veo todos los días en la tele y lo práctico en la escuela. - contestó Buford cruzandose de brazos.

- A eso se le conoce como obsesión - comentó Ferb mirando a Buford y el bravucon prefirió guardar silenció, era bien conocido que el único que podía vencerlo sin problemas era el peliverde.

Mientras al otro lado sentada entre Phineas y Candace se encontraba Isabella, quien en esos momentos vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y el jersey del equipo de Danville. La mexicana aun estaba algo nerviosa y no paraba de mirar de reojo tanto a Phineas como a Beckham, quien estaba sentado en la fila de enfrente junto a sus hermanos.

La chica no estaba segura de que sentir, por un lado no quería que su primera cita fuera con otro que no fuera Phineas, sin embargo tampoco quería decepcionar a Beckham, además de que muy adentro se sentía halagada de que alguien la hubiera invitado a salir aun y cuando fuera por una apuesta.

Durante todo el partido Isabella no pudo más que morderse las uñas y mirar como los equipos anotaban tanto tras tanto, ambos muy parejos en el marcador. Al finalizar el primer tiempo el marcador estaba empatado 2 a 2.

- ¿¡P-Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto Heinz Doofenshmirtz mientras caminaba rumbo a su asiento tras comprar un hot-dog y una soda en el medio tiempo del partido.

Perry solo se quedo viendo al doctor.

- ¡¿Qué? Hoy no he hecho nada malo, solo vine pacíficamente a ver el partido de futbol. Se lo que piensas, seguro crees que no me gusta el juego debido a aquella vez que creé el Lluvia-inador para interrumpir el juego y poder ver El Matador de Amor, que por cierto nunca pude ver el final. – susurró esto último con enojo - En fin, veras Perry el Ornitorrinco, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado el futbol soccer desde que era un pequeño en Gimmelshtump, así que decidí venir hoy a ver el partido.

El monotrema solo se cruzó de brazos y miro al científico malvado con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse al bolsillo de la bata y señalar un control remoto.

- ¡Ah eso! Si, veras, esto es solo el control de mi Tropeza-inador, en caso de que mi equipo favorito vaya a perder activarlo de último momento, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Danville ganará así que porque no vienes conmigo y vemos el juego juntos.

El mamífero semi-acuático solamente asintió y siguió al doctor a su asiento, luego tomó el vaso de refresco que le ofreció el científico malvado dándole sorbos por el popote.

En el otro lado del estadio mientras el segundo tiempo se acercaba a su final Isabella veía con cierta aprensión como el partido seguía empatado, esta vez el marcador era 3 a 3.

Justo en el tiempo agregado un jugador de Danville cometió una falta sobre el delantero de Narinas dentro del área chica, por lo que sería necesario que se cobrara un penal.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Quedan menos de dos minutos y los Narinas tirarán un penal! - exclamó el Dr. Doofenshmirtz poniéndose de pie - ¡Esto no lo puedo permitir! - grito el científico malvado agarrando el control de su Tropeza-inador, pero justo cuando iba a activarlo Perry el Ornitorrinco pateó el dispositivo, el cual cayó y disparó su rayo, el cual golpeó al portero de Danville justo antes de que éste se lanzara por el balón, lo que impidió que pudiera detener el esférico por lo tanto los Narinas anotaron gol.

- ¡Nooo! - gritó Heinz al ver el gol y el festejo del equipo Británico, mientras Perry el Ornitorrinco tomó el control del piso y lo estrelló contra una butaca, dejándolo inservible. Luego baja levemente su fedora a modo de despedida y sale corriendo mientras escucha el inconfundible grito del científico malvado - ¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrincoooo!

~ A-gen-te P ~

Al otro lado del estadio Isabella ve con ojos muy abiertos como el árbitroanuncia el final del partido.

"Ooh no... " pensó mientras miraba de reojo como Beckham se giraba a verla y le brindaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Fue espectacular! - comentó Phineas mientras aplaudía junto con los demás espectadores, si bien su equipo había perdido había disfrutado mucho el encuentro tan reñido y estaba muy contento.

Ferb solo levantó su pulgar en alto señalando que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano y pronto todos comenzaron a abandonar el estadio.

- Isa - Isabella escuchó que la llamaban y se giró a ver al joven con quien había perdido su apuesta.

- Beck - respondió ella y no puedo evitar un nuevo sonrojo, aunque no estaba segura si se debía al muchacho o si era por la vergüenza de haber perdido la apuesta.

- Creo que gané la apuesta, por lo que al parece tendremos una cita - comentó el muchacho en un tono sereno y dulce, casi de ensoñación, Isabella no supo que responder más que asentir, ella había esperado que el chico se regodeara ante su triunfo o que le hablara en tono burlón o altanero, pero era todo lo contrario.

- Sino estas muy ocupada, ¿Te parece si salimos mañana en la tarde?

La pelinegra de nuevo asintió, mientras su interior se debatía entre su deseo de tener su primera cita con Phineas y el gran halago que sentía al ser invitada de manera tan amable por Beckham.

Finalmente la chica decidió que no perdía nada en salir con el británico, seguramente sería una hermosa experiencia y además, ya estaba algo cansada de esperar que Phineas le hiciera caso.

Después de todo no es como si se fuera a casar con Beck o que su amor por Phineas se fuera a desvanecer ni nada por el estilo, solamente saldría con él en una cita de amigos y se divertiría.

- De acuerdo, Beck, mañana tengo la tarde libre, ¿A dónde iremos?

- Oh, es una sorpresa, mi bella dama - le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y besaba sus nudillos, de nuevo Isabella sintió un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas antes de que el Briitanico la soltara - Mañana pasare por ti a las 4:00 de la tarde

- Ok, a las 4:00 - confirmó Isabella antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida para reunirse con los demás quienes caminaban lentamente y platicaban con alegría acerca del partido.

- Te dije que ganaríamos - alcanzó a escuchar Isabella cuando los alcanzó y observó como Pelé le comentaba a Phineas.

- Fue pura suerte de que nuestro portero se tropezará - respondió el chico con cabeza de dorito mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

- Excusas, excusas, Narinas fue superior - respondió Beckham mientras retiraba una visera con el logo de Narinas de su rubia cabellera.

- Bueno, de igual forma fue divertido, ¿Verdad Ferb?

El peliverde solo levantó su pulgar en claro signo de aprobación y justo en ese momento algo verde y peludo llamó la atención de Phineas.

- ¡Oh, ahí estas Perry! - el pelirrojo se agachó a recoger a su mascota y pronto el grupo de familiares y amigos abandonó el estadios, sin embargo una personita de largo y hermoso cabello negro sufría una batalla por dentro.

Continuara...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡FELIZ SAN VALETIN! Hace mucho que no escribo algo para San valentin, pero esta vez andaba algo inspirada, espero que les guste.

Debido a que mi pc esta descompuesta no pude escribir todo el fic como me hubiera gustado para antes de este 14 de febrero, por lo que me veo obligada a subir solamente la primera parte. (La cual escribí a duras penas en el trabajo entre trámite y trámite XD)

Y antes de que me llenen de tomates, les aseguro que este es un Phinbella 100% solo que primero tenia que sentar las bases de todo el meollo ante de meter el romance.

Bueno, eso es todo, esperen pronto la segunda parte donde veremos la reacción de Phineas ante todo el asunto de la cita y mas cositas.

También me gustaría que me dijeran que tal me quedaron los personajes, trate de reflejar su personalidad, pero quiza estan algo OOC U_U

Ah y de antemano lamento la mala ortografía, pero no tuve mucha oportunidad de verificarla -_-U

En fin, que lo disfruteeen!


	2. Chapter 2

La primera cita de Isabella

Por.- Gochi Glay Lover

Segunda Parte

_[Disclairmer: Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro]_

La misma tarde del partido donde los Narinas de Snifferton derrotaran al equipo de Danville, la familia Flynn-Fletcher había organizado una parrillada en su patio trasero. Un par de largas mesas se habían desplegado a fin de acoger a ambas familias y todos charlaban y convivían con alegría.

Lawrence y Adrian como siempre se encontraban enfrascados en una competencia, esta vez para ver quién era capaz de mantener en equilibrio un vaso de agua con la nariz, misma que por el momento iba muy reñida, mientras Candace platicaba muy alegremente con Lucy, Eliza y Linda acerca del próximo nacimiento de su primer hijo. La mayor de los hijos de la familia Flynn-Fletcher tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo de una linda niña, a quien Candace llamaría Amanda

Ferb recién regresaba tras pasar a recoger a su novia, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, con quien hacía apenas un año salía y Phineas comentaba los diversos planes que tenían para ese verano con sus primos.

Perry el Ornitorrinco roncaba tranquilamente bajo el gran árbol totalmente ajeno a la fiesta.

Pronto las hamburguesas estuvieron listas cortesía de Jeremy quien se había ofrecido a cocinarlas y tanto los adultos como los jóvenes estuvieron en sus mesas correspondientes.

- Oye Ferb - comentó Beckham mientras miraba a su primo peliverde junto a su bellísima novia. El aludido levanto la mirada, dando a entender que le estaba poniendo atención, por lo que el chico de cabellos castaños continuo - ¿Podrías recomendarme algún buen lugar para llevar a una chica en una cita?

Todos en la mesa de los chicos se giraron a ver a Beckham, pero el permaneció inmutable.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Ferb, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien, no porque la pregunta le resultara extraña, sino porque su primo recién había llegado hoy a la ciudad y le parecía casi imposible que tuviera una cita tan rápido. Y por la expresión en el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa estaba seguro que no era el único sorprendido.

- Es que tú tienes novia y estoy seguro que conoces algún buen lugar para una cita.

- ¡Oh, una cita! - comentó Phineas con una enorme sonrisa mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta - ¡Es fabuloso! Estoy seguro que Ferb conoce algún buen lugar donde puedas llevar a tu chica, ¿Cuando es la cita? - preguntó el pelirrojo cada vez mas entusiasmado. Todos los demás chicos en la mesa comenzaron a hacer preguntas al británico.

- La cita es mañana, por lo que si conoces algún lugar bonito cerca de aquí sería genial - respondió Beck y Ferb se quedo pensativo un segundo antes de mirar a su hermano.

Como si estuvieran conectados psíquicamente Phineas de inmediato entendió el mensaje de su hermano, asintió y preguntó

- ¿Que te parece si en lugar de sugerirte un lugar creamos el mejor lugar para una cita aquí mismo? - Phineas tenía una enorme sonrisa y ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos que indicaban que una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su triangular cabeza.

Todos los presentes en la mesa asintieron con excitación, ya que todos conocían de lo que eran capaces el par de hermanos cuando se lo proponían.

Beckham sonrió con sinceridad y asintió feliz, si debía admitirlo estaba algo nervioso con la cita y él sabía que Isabella también lo estaba, por lo que esperaba que el ambiente familiar de la casa de sus primos los ayudara a ambos a relajarse y a disfrutar más de su cita.

- ¡De lujo! ¡Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer mañana! Hay mucho que planear para que la cita de Beckham sea inolvidable - comentó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta de su casa, sin duda a recoger su libreta de proyectos y con cientos de ideas revoloteando ya por su imaginativa cabeza, y fue justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta corrediza que escuchó algo totalmente inesperado.

- ¿Y quién es la chica? - la voz inconfundible de Vanessa preguntó y Beckham contesto

- Isabella, la hermosa chica pelinegra que vive enfrente

De inmediato Phineas detuvo sus movimientos y se quedo congelado con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

Todos los demás sonidos habían desaparecido tras escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga salir de los labios de su primo y cualquier acción que estuviera por realizar se borró de su mente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa todos hablaban y preguntaban a Beckham como había conseguido una cita con Isabella, todos menos Ferb, quien veía a su hermano con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación en sus ojos.

En cuanto el nombre de su vecina había sido mencionado por Beckham Ferb se giro a ver a Phineas y notó el estado casi catatónico en que había quedado.

Cientos de preguntas volaban por la mente del peliverde, la más prominente de todas era ¿Qué acaso Isabella no estaba enamorada de Phineas? Ferb estaba seguro que así era, pero si Isa amaba a Phin, ¿Por qué la pelinegra tenía una cita con Beckham?

¿Acaso se había cansado de esperar a que su hermano reaccionara?, ¿Es que Beckham la había conquistado tan rápidamente?, ¿Isabella ya no quería a Phineas?

Vanessa también notó la reacción de su cuñado y la de su novio. Ella también sabia del amor que la mexicana tenía por el joven inventor y muy en el fondo estaba segura que el chico pelirrojo le correspondía, por lo que saber que la pelinegra tenía una cita con otro muchacho era desconcertante.

Y sin embargo al mismo tiempo podía entenderlo. Cierto que Isabella siempre había profesado un amor incondicional por el pelirrojo, pero también era muy común que los jóvenes salieran en citas con diferentes personas. Era de lo más natural y el hecho de que Isabella estuviera loca por Phineas no le impedía salir a divertirse con otro muchacho. De hecho ella misma tuvo un par de novios antes de por fin encontrar al amor de su vida.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Vanessa giro su rostro hacia Ferb y lo observó detenidamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aún no podía creer que ella pudiera estar enamorada de un chico varios años menor que ella cuando todos sus novios anteriores habían sido mayores. Pero así era, aun no estaba segura cómo pero este chico que ahora estaba sentado a su lado rodeándola con su brazo la había conquistado. No había sido algo milagroso de la noche a la mañana ni tampoco una cosa mágica e inesperada de un día para otro sino todo lo contrario.

Su romance había sido una sucesión de eventos a lo largo de los años desde que se conocieran en aquella tienda de planos. Pequeños detalles que días tras días fueron acercándolos, desde ayudarla a conseguir el Pizzazio Infinito hasta consolarla tras algún rompimiento, viajes por el mundo, salidas al parque, simples correos electrónicos, llamadas al atardecer y mensajes de texto al amanecer fueron haciendo que Vanessa Doofenshmirtz descubriera lo maravilloso y romántico que Ferb Fletcher podía ser y lo mucho que le había tomado cariño a lo largo de los años hasta culminar con ese primer beso bajo ese mismo árbol que adornaba el patio trasero de la familia Flynn-Fletcher una nublada tarde de otoño no hacía más de un año atrás.

Aun podría recordarlo con claridad, todo ese mes Vanessa se la había pasado con problemas en el trabajo. Sin duda tratar de compaginar su nuevo empleo con su novio, sus amigos, su padres y sus hobbies era una tarea monumental para la cual no estaba preparada.

Por lo que cuando esa mañana, su primer día libre en semanas, su novio Richard la había citado al parque ella se había emocionado demasiado. Tenía días sin verlo tan ocupada en encajar en el mundo laboral y en dar su mejor esfuerzo, por lo que Vanessa no perdió tiempo y se arregló lo más bonita que pudo y salió a su encuentro.

Sin embargo en lugar de la cita de ensueño que había previsto se encontró con el rostro serio y casi apático del muchacho, quien en pocas y torpes palabras cortó con ella y la dejó sola y triste en el parque. Las nubes de lluvia agolpándose unas con otras creando sonidos estruendosos y luces estrambóticas.

No fue sino hasta que una voz grave y unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron que la chica se dio cuenta de la lluvia que empapaba sus ropas, tan pesada era la carga de su corazón. En verdad ella había creído que Richard era el indicado, era diferente a sus otros novios, más centrado y más maduro... o al menos eso había creído ella.

Pero no había sido así y de nuevo se encontraba sola.

Aun hoy Vanessa no está segura de como paso de estar en una banca del parque a estar en la sala de la casa Flynn-Fletcher. Solo sabía que Ferb la había encontrado y ahora estaba con ella, su gran amigo Ferb... Aquel que tenía años de conocer y que siempre había estado ahí para ella, ayudándola, cuidándola.

Su cabellera verde y sus ojos grandes e inquisitivos, su inteligencia inusitada y su inesperada caballerosidad... detalles que había pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo y que ahora veía con una extraña claridad, como si alguien hubiera retirado un velo de sus ojos.

El resto de la tarde Ferb estuvo con ella y para el atardecer Vanessa se sentía mas libre, más ligera, el desengaño vivido esa misma mañana había quedado atrás, eclipsado por la buena compañía de un gran amigo.

Y fue justo cuando Ferb la acompañaba hacia la puerta del patio trasero que ella se detuvo bajo ese árbol e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente... en un impulso Vanessa extendió su mano y acaricio el rostro de Ferb.

El peliverde se detuvo de inmediato y la miró sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Vanessa? - preguntó el, pero la castaña solo atinó a sonreír mas, esa voz la tenía embrujada, ese porte la cautivaba, esos ojos cada vez más grandes, cada vez más cerca y esa suavidad que sintió en sus labios cuando sin darse cuenta ambos se habían tocado en un beso suave, casi etéreo.

Vanessa suspiró, Ferb era todo un caballero y tenía una mente brillante y bien centrada... algo que no compartía del todo con su hermano. Cierto que Phineas era un genio y su mente era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa inimaginable pero era extremadamente inocente. Quizás era por esa misma inocencia e ingenuidad que el muchacho era capaz de crear cosas tan asombrosas, sin embargo esa misma ingenuidad que lo convertía en un soñador incomparable no lo dejaba percatarse de las cosas más simples.

Era como si Phineas Flynn tuviera solo ojos para lo extraordinario y todas las cosas comunes y mundanas pasaban desapercibidas para él.

Aun el amor, siendo algo tan extraordinario, no lograba colarse en la mente del inventor más joven y renombrado de Danville

- ¿Phineas? - la voz de Candace regresó al pelirrojo a la realidad y dando un pequeño salto fijó su mirada en su hermana, quien lo miraba con preocupación - ¿Sucede algo?

El joven inventor parpadeo un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, por unos segundos no supo donde estaba o que estaba haciendo hasta que su mente recordó todo de golpe y un sonrojo apenado cubrió sus mejillas.

- N-No Candace, no te preocupes, solo iba adentro por mi libreta - y tras sonreír a su hermana entró a la casa.

- ¿Tu libreta? Espero que no estén planeando nada raro - comentó Candace quien entró a la casa tras Phineas para luego dirigirse al sanitario. Amaba estar embarazada pero a veces odiaba su vejiga y su incesante necesidad de ser vaciada.

Mientras, Phineas subió las escaleras a su habitación preguntándose que había pasado en el patio. No podía entender porque había reaccionado así o porque al escuchar que la cita de Beckham sería con Isabella lo había hecho sentir algo extraño en la boca del estomago.

"Quizá fue algo que comí" se dijo a si mismo rascando su nuca "Es decir, claro que me alegra que Beckham tenga una cita y también... también me alegra que Isabella tenga una cita" por algún motivo Phineas sintió que ese último pensamiento no era muy sincero.

Una vez en el refugio de su habitación el pelirrojo se acerco a su escritorio donde su libreta de proyectos descansaba en un rincón especial. Sin embargo cuando iba a tomar el cuaderno se detuvo. Todas las ideas que anteriormente había estado revoloteando por su triangular cabeza lo habían abandonado por completo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin darse cuenta su vista viajó del cuaderno hacía la ventana y de la ventana a la casa de enfrente... la casa Garcia-Shapiro y de nuevo esa extraña sensación se apoderó de su estomago antes de que la voz de su hermano lo regresará a la realidad.

-¿Phin? - el aludido se giro y observó a su hermano de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Una expresión de incertidumbre adornaba su rostro.

- ¡Hey Ferb! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguías en el patio con Vanessa y...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - la voz de Ferb salió casi en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente alta como para interrumpir a su hermano, quien parpadeo un par de veces, como si tratara de darle sentido a la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué pregunta eso Ferb? ¡Claro que estoy bien! - exclamo Phineas mientras sonreía débilmente y tomaba su cuaderno de proyectos.

Ferb justo iba a responder cuando la voz de Candace lo interrumpió.

- ¡Phineas, Ferb! Los muchachos preguntan si quieren jugar un partido de futbol.

- ¡Desde luego Candace, diles que ya bajamos! - respondió el pelirrojo, quien luego se giró a ver a su hermano - Vamos Ferb, te necesito en mi equipo - y sin esperar una respuesta Phineas arrojó descuidadamente su libreta a la mesa y salió.

Ferb observó como la preciada libreta caía al piso. Si necesitaba alguna prueba de que su hermano estaba mal esa era más que suficiente. Phineas amaba su libreta de proyectos y siempre procuraba manejarla con cuidado.

Suspirando, el británico se agacho a recoger el cuaderno para devolverlo a su sitio. Sabía que debía hablar con su hermano cuanto antes, pero con toda la familia reunida eso sería imposible hasta muy entrada la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de enfrente otra persona se sentía completamente fuera de lugar mientras miraba la ropa esparcida por toda su habitación. Isabella se encontraba en su cuarto intentando encontrar que ponerse para el día siguiente pero fallando monumentalmente.

Si era completamente sincera la idea de la cita con Beck cada vez se le hacía más y más extraña y deseaba con todas su fuerzas no haber aceptado esa apuesta.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Salir con otro que no fuera Phineas la hacía sentir mal, como si estuviera traicionando la confianza del pelirrojo.

"Pero tú sabes bien que no tiene nada de malo" se dijo a si misma mientras miraba la blusa de color azul que descansaba en sus manos

Y de verdad no tenía nada de malo, era normal que las chicas de su edad salieran en citas con diferentes personas, era la forma más natural de conocerse, no tiene nada de raro, ella misma se había dicho lo mismo cientos de veces desde que regresara del partido de futbol, pero al parecer le era imposible a su mente asimilarlo.

Mirando a su alrededor al desastre que era su habitación con ropa regada por todos lados, Isa no pudo más que levantarse exasperada y ponerse a reacomodar su armario.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! - se dijo levantando la ropa y comenzando a doblarla - Esto no es más que una cita entre amigos, no tengo porque preocuparme tanto, ¿Verdad Pinky? - la pelinegra volteo a ver a su chihuahua, quien solo levanto su cabeza y meneo su cola con alegría. Isabela asintió y tomó un pantalón y una blusa sencillos pero bonitos, los dejó en su escritorio y procedió a guardar la demás ropa.

Ese mismo día pasada la media noche, Ferb se despertó ante un ruido extraño. De inmediato sus ojos se giraron al origen del sonido y pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano en la ventana, recortada sutilmente por los tenues rayos de luna.

- ¿Phin? - El aludido no se movió, pero respondió en voz baja

- Lo siento Ferb, no era mi intención despertarte.

Ferb negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que su hermano no podía verlo. Durante toda la noche el peliverde había intentado hablar con su hermano acerca de la cita de Beckham e Isabella, pero parecía que el joven inventor lo había estado evitado. Ahora estaba ahí frente a él, con la mirada más triste que jamás le vio.

Y Ferb estaba seguro que su hermano ni siquiera entendía porque estaba triste. Era casi ridículo que alguien con la inteligencia de Phineas Flynn fuera tan ingenuo en las relaciones sociales, al menos las que lo involucraban directamente.

El peliverde sabía que rara vez su hermano buscaba su propio beneficio, muchas de las cosas que hacia el joven inventor era por y para el bien de sus amigos y su comunidad, quizá era por eso que el mismo no sabía distinguir cuando algo lo lastimaba.

Era como si su mente estuviera peleando con su corazón... y su mente por lo general siempre ganaba.

- No lo entiendo Ferb - susurró el pelirrojo de pronto, sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Phin? - pregunto el británico poniéndose de pie junto a su hermano. Tal y como lo había adivinado el pelirrojo miraba hacia la casa de Isabella.

- No entiendo... no entiendo porque la cita de Beck e Isa me hace sentir raro... aquí - Phineas señalo en ese momento su pecho - es decir, se que debería alégrame por ellos, Isa es mi mejor amiga y Beck es mi primo... y... y sin embargo...

Ferb observó como su hermano dejaba de hablar y una lagrima traicionera abandonaba sus ojos y bajaba por sus mejillas.

- Oh Phin...

Con una mano cálida Ferb limpió la lagrima antes de que llegara a su cuello y luego en una voz suave, como si estuviese explicándole algo a un bebe comento

- Phineas... creo que estas enamorado de Isabella

_Continuara..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, y como no tengo una excusa más que la propia vida laboral y la falta de inspiración... pues no me justifico :(

Espero que les haya gustado, aun queda una parte mas, así que por favor les pido paciencia, les aseguro que no he abandonado este fic (o ninguno de los que escribo) solo que pues eso, la vida y el trabajo me han capturado y no dejan salir a mis musas U_U

Nos vemos y mil gracias a BellaWacko, PnF fan & Gaby Whitlock por sus maravillosos reviews :3


End file.
